Beat Of The Jungle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Even a jungle cat can fall for a jungle woman. Written by guestsurprise per request from WeepingTheWillow. I only posted it for them and this is the 400th story posted on my page. :)


**WeepingTheWillow, who owns Dana, requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Beat Of The Jungle**

Dana put on her jungle girl costume and walked outside to show it to Rath. It was a brown cave dress with fake teeth decorating the waist and neckline.

"Sooooooooooo…how do I look?" Dana asked as she walked over to the Tiger-like alien.

"Ya look fine; now let's get going…the costume party will be beginning soon!" Rath said as he pulled Dana towards the car. Dana halted as he pulled her to the window.

"Rath! You can't drive! Let me do it!" Dana said as he got in the driver's side and tried to pull her in through the window.

"Yes, Rath can drive! Now c'mon!" He said. Dana huffed and then got in the car. They drove to the mansion and he and Dana were immediately a hit at the party!

"Nice costume Dana!" Feedback smiled.

"I like how they match!" Rachel smiled as she saw Dana ride on Rath's back as he walked on all fours. He chuckled and let her ride on him, signaling that he was the jungle girl's pet. Everyone had a fun laugh at the joke when Dana decided to head up the stairs to get something. She saw Rath's curiosity and when he tried to follow, Dana playfully ran away from him.

"Oh, so now it's a game?!" Rath laughed out as he ran after her. He saw her disappear over the top of the stairs and when he got to the top he didn't see her anywhere. He scratched his head for a moment and when he went to look for her, he suddenly fell halfway through the floor because of a loose floorboard. He grunted and tried to get up but he couldn't! He was stuck! Dana over heard the commotion and ran out to see him. She giggled a bit and leaned down.

"You ok, kitty?"

"Rath is not a kitty! Go away!"

"Awww, now that wasn't nice…I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson," Dana smirked evilly as she then started to plant playful kisses on his nose and cheeks.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAH DANA NO KISSIN! APPLOPLEXIANS DON'T KISS!"

"Are you sure about that, Rath?" She asked as she then nuzzled him again in his neck fur. This made Rath screech in shock as he literally jumped out of the hole and started running back down the stairs. Dana huffed in disappointment and then followed him down the stairs. Rath was so disoriented that he ran back outside and tripped and fell into the Jacuzzi!

"NO WATER! NO WATER! RATH HATES WATER!" He panicked when he saw that he had trouble getting out because the sides were very slippery. He then turned and saw Dana slowly wading in the water after him.

"Now what did you get yourself into this time?" She smiled as she waded towards him. He tried even more to get out, but it was hard when he couldn't get a grip.

"Rath, are you running from me or from your emotions?" Dana asked as she held up her dress a bit to keep water from getting it wet.

"RATH RUNS FROM NOTHIN!" He spat out angrily.

"Well then come over here and talk to me, kitty…,"

"RATH IS NOT A KITTY! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' YOU KEEP CALLIN' RATH A KITTY AND RATH WILL GET YOU!"

"I'm not scared of you, Rath…here kitty, kitty," Dana teased. Rath then stopped his attempts to get out and turned to her. Dana gasped a bit as he towered over her; now she felt intimidated.

"You need to be taught a lesson in respect, dontcha?" He whispered. Dana gulped and tried to step back when Rath pounced on her. They fell back in the water and Dana gasped as she tried to get the water out of her lungs. She then felt Rath immediately put his mouth on hers; she could feel his strong chest muscles as he not only kissed her but he was sucking the water out of her lungs to avoid infection. Once he was done, Dana coughed a bit and looked up at the concerned Appoplexian.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he held her in his arms and ran a hand through her hair.

"S-Sure. I'm alright…I guess I did deserve that lesson."

"That wasn't your lesson Dana…this is…," Rath smirked as he kissed her again and let his claw gently carve a heart on her arm. She looked down and saw that it didn't hurt at all, but now she had a small pink heart on her arm. She was shocked and she saw that not even the water would wash it off.

"How did you do that?!"

"My secret…" he purred as she felt him press his face against her neck and purr. She couldn't help but put her arms around his furry neck and pull him closer.

"Could it be that the jungle cat is feeling some emotion…,"

"Not emotion, Dana…love," he purred as he rubbed against her in a catlike manner. Dana could only smile; this powerful tiger-like alien was only a kitty in her hands and she was deeply in love with him.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: WeepingTheWillow, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
